1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning style fishing reels, and more particularly, relates to a clicker device that indicates when the spool that holds the line on the fishing reel is rotating.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to have clicker devices that indicate that the spool is turning. In conventional and skirted type spinning reels this device is normally located behind the spool and connected in one fashion or another to the reel's main shaft. Usually a short weak clicker spring is mounted on the spool and a rather large ratchet or gear is mounted on the main shaft for interaction therebetween, thus, causing a clicking sound. The use of the gear or ratchet makes it necessary to remove the reel's main shaft before the winding cup can be removed. It has been found desirable to position the clicker spring in the back of the reel away from the spool so that the winding cup can be removed without first removing the shaft from the reel. The prior art fails to teach how this may be accomplished in a well designed fashion.